Suit and Tie
by juls898
Summary: Frank is going to a six week internship in Washington D.C. Callie has been there for him the entire time as he applied for the position, so he can't deny her this one little request.


Just a little drabble that popped into my head when I saw a picture of Harry Lloyd. If the Hardy Boys were ever to be made into a movie, he'd be my absolute number one pick for Frank. Ahhh, if only that could actually happen...

Summary: Frank is going to a six week internship in Washington D.C. Callie has been there for him the entire time as he applied for the position, so he can't deny her this one request.

xxx

"Callie," he groaned, shuffling uncomfortably in his suit. "This looks ridiculous!"

"Oh stop it," she smiled, ruffling his dark hair, "You look good."

"Like good, or really good?" Frank grinned at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really good, trust me." Callie leaned up and kissed his cheek, wrinkling her nose when she brushed against stubble. "Frank, you forgot to shave!"

"Oh, did I?" He absentmindedly rubbed the back of his hand along his face, looking vaguely puzzled. "Well, I guess you'll just have to deal with it!" He reached towards Callie, and nuzzled his face to her neck, her blonde hair a curtain surrounding him.

"Frank! Stop it!" Callie laughed, half-heartedly pushing Frank away, but he held her waist and pulled her closer. He wrapped his long arms around her, felt her press against him.

"Callie, I'm going to miss you," he murmured, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. Callie tilted her head up, honey irises meeting chocolate depths, and they shared a long kiss, just holding each other, embracing.

Softly breaking apart, Callie gazed at Frank with a fond smile. "I'll miss you too. But you go out there and focus, okay? I know you're going to do great." She squeezed his hand and pulled him away from the dresser. "Now just this quick shot, okay? It'll be fast, I promise!"

With Callie looking at him so adoringly, Frank couldn't resist. "Fine. But not too many okay? And I still think this tie is atrocious." He settled back against his bedroom wall and watched Callie fiddle with her camera's settings. He was content: he had his lovely girlfriend, was about to embark on his first true independent venture, and knew that Vanessa would watch out for Joe while he was gone. No worries, just a bright future.

"Frank, you ready?"

Frank started, pulled out of daydreaming, and found himself staring into a giant lens. "Whoa there, maybe we should back up just a tad?"

Callie sighed and took a couple steps back, an almost petulant look on her fair face. "Fine, we'll leave the close-ups for when you come back mature and worldly. Now, just relax and try not to look like this is too painful!"

Frank scrunched up his face at her and crossed his eyes. "How's this?"

Callie tried to repress a snort and failed. "If you want to go this way, we can do that." She grinned from behind the ridiculously large camera and took several pictures.

"Hey, I was kidding! No sending those to my boss!" Frank pouted jokingly, shifting against the wall.

"Well then go get on your good looking face!" Callie laughed.

Frank just winked, then pulled blue steel.

Callie took more pictures, giggling as Frank's faces became more and more comical. "Please, just one serious shot?" She brushed a strand of hair from her face, eyebrows drawn together in concentration.

Frank finally relented, and settled his face into a relaxed frown, tilting his head slightly. He thought the "shoot" was silly, but Callie's enthusiasm had infected him, and he couldn't bear to let her down, not after all the support she had given him, and he gave a small smile as the camera clicked away.

"There, done. The torture's over now." Callie set the camera on the dresser, and spun around towards Frank. "See? That wasn't too bad was it?"

Frank stepped over and hugged her, muttering an "I guess," into her hair. "I'm a little traumatized, though. It might have something to do with this checkered tie."

"Oh, you baby," Callie pulled back and fiddled with the awful tie. "You'll probably live."

"So, do I get to see the pictures?" Frank reached around her and stretched a lean arm towards the camera."

Callie smacked his hand away lightly, shaking her blonde wave of hair. "No, not yet! When you get back, all grown up, we'll see if you look any more mature."

Frank gave her the lopsided smile that he knew she loved. "Are you sure? Come on, just one picture?" He snaked an arm around her waist and batted his eyelashes, staring into her amber eyes, "Please?"

"You big flirt, you." Yet Callie leaned over and grabbed the camera. "There's one that I like a lot. Don't laugh or say I'm being sappy, kay?"

"No promises," Frank muttered, laughing when Callie scowled at him and poked his stomach.

"It's this one."

xxx

PS: I can't figure out how to put a reliable link here, so to see the picture that "inspired" this entire little drabble, go to my profile and I'll put a link there if you'd like to see it. Sorry about that :/


End file.
